


Sharing is Caring

by AndiiErestor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, I know next to nothing about Ecthelion, M/M, Massage, Other, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Trans Character, ftm Erestor, i just wrote this for a friend, mentions of underage (but not actually), this is probably hella ooc, this was just supposed to be PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Ecthelion has noticed something frequently occuring at the dinner table and confronts the people he is closest to.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2019 - B10 prompts:  
> \- Cuddling  
> \- At her feet
> 
> B2MEM 2019 - I16 prompts:  
> \- Massages
> 
> B2MEM 2019 - I18 prompts:  
> \- change your character's mind
> 
> B2MEM 2019 - O75 prompts:  
> \- Someone was lying

**Sharing is Caring**

 

“Erestor!” Ecthelion approached him on swift feet. His counsellors were already after him, but it was important that he approach him now.

Erestor raised his head and smiled, “Good afternoon, my lord.”

“Come now, Erestor, you know there’s no need to titles like that between us.”

“Well yes, but you know how Salgant reacted last time I slipped up. I’d like for that _not_ to happen again,” he explained.

“You are correct on that,” Ecthelion laughed. “Listen, I won’t keep you from your studies long. I must be going as well. I wished to invite you to join me after dinner. I have an important matter to discuss with you and I believe we ought to resolve this sooner rather than later.”

Erestor frowned at the serious implications of Ecthelion’s words, “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, nothing to worry yourself over, Erestor. No harm. No foul. Simply something I wish to discuss, and have not had the time for. Something I believe best discussed in private, between friends.”

The frown remained for a moment longer before a grin swept it away, “Alright ‘thel, keep your secrets. I shall meet you after dinner.”

“Yes, my rooms,” Ecthelion nodded enthusiastically, “Thank you Erestor. I’ll see you then.”

And he was off again, rushing back to the house as though an army of counsellors chased after him, and Erestor supposed they would if they weren’t otherwise occupied.

\---------------

Erestor hurried to the main house to meet up with him before the elder retired for the night and resented him tomorrow for being made to stay up and wait for nothing.

He knocked politely at Ecthelion’s balcony door, having snuck up by the vine-wrapped trellis adjacent to it. Erestor knocked several times before Ecthelion came to open the door.

“What are you doing out here?” he laughed, opening the door wider to let Erestor in.

“Well, your cryptic message was just cryptic enough to convince me that extreme discretion might be required this evening,” Erestor answered simply, stepping into the room and brushing a few stray leaves from his shoulder and his hair, “I simply opted for the quickest and quietest path here _._ ”

Ecthelion shut the door and led Erestor to the two loveseats before the hearth. His room was large, and though he’d mentioned once or twice that entertaining in his private room was not something he looked forward to, he was now thankful he hadn’t opted for something smaller. It would come in handy tonight.

“How is your mother?” he asked, as he took a seat across from Erestor.

“She is well,” Erestor nodded slowly, lost in thought, “She has been hard at work trying to make sure that everyone continues to respect our family. Sometimes I wonder, if I was not better before…”

“Nonsense,” Ecthelion said, “This part of you is but that – a part. There is more to you than your hroa. The right people will see that.”

Erestor nodded, a small reluctant smile on his lips, “If you say so, ‘thel.”

“How about some wine?” Ecthelion asked, eager to change the subject. His goal was to make Erestor _more_ comfortable, not otherwise.

Thankful for the distraction, Erestor nodded, sitting up from his slouch and took the offered wine glass, sipping it slowly.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Erestor wondering what Ecthelion had called upon him for, and Ecthelion wondering how to broach the subject. When his glass was nearly empty, he took a final gulp of the rest and took a deep breath.

“Erestor…”

The younger raised a single brow over the top of his glass. He was not yet experienced at drinking wine, not being much of a fan of the taste, and preferred to take very small sips at a time. He noticed, however, that Ecthelion was struggling, and put his glass down, reaching forward and taking instead Ecthelion’s hands in his.

Ecthelion game a thankful nod and began again, “This is very difficult for me to say as it may lead to the biggest decision either of us has ever made…”

A moment passed.

“I have noticed of late,” he sighed, “when a certain guest joins us for family dinners that you have a certain predilection toward staring and sighing wistfully.”

Erestor clenched his hands, or would have had he not still been holding Ecthelion’s.

“I do not say this to make you uncomfortable or ask you to stop,” the elder clarified, “I would simply like to set the record straight – for a start.” Ecthelion looked up from where he’d been staring at their hands, “Erestor, do you fancy Glorfindel?”

Erestor sat frozen, so many thoughts rushed through his mind he couldn’t have put his finger on a single one if he’d tried, yet his shame at being caught was palpable. His cheeks flamed red and his eyes watered with unshed tears before he finally nodded.

“Oh, sweet Erestor,” Ecthelion stood and came to sit beside Erestor, pulling him into a welcoming hug. “Darling Erestor, do not weep.”

“I am sorry, ‘thelion,” Erestor wept into his shoulder, “I never meant to make either of you uncomfortable. I _know_ you are courting him – or he is courting you – you are courting each other. He is simply so _beautiful_ ‘thel.”

“I _know_ , Erestor.”

“I promise you I would not take him from you,” Erestor insisted, “I would not even try. I could never.”

“Aye, I understand,” Ecthelion murmured reassuringly, “I believe you, but you must answer me one thing.”

Erestor pulled back in confusion, worry and fear warring across his features, “Anything.”

“If I were not in the equation, would you wish for him?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Honestly Erestor, truthfully, if I were not –“

“How could you say such a thing?” Erestor exclaimed, pulling away completely, “I could never even imagine such a thing. You mean for me to wish you dead, that I might take your lover from you?”

“Let me put it this way then,” Ecthelion placed a hand on Erestor’s shoulder, the other turning Erestor’s gaze slowly up to meet his own, “If I were to let you… Now?”

“You... _What?_ ”

“I spoke to Glorfindel earlier.”

“About what?”

“Well, I spoke to him and I told him,” Ecthelion winced and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet, “I _told_ him.”

“Ecthelion!”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“How could you?” Erestor stood and began pacing angrily, “It’s not your place to say such a thing!”

“I wasn’t thinking, Erestor!” Ecthelion grunted back at him. “I wasn’t thinking properly, I needed to know!”

“Know what?” Erestor shouted.

A knock at the door.

Ecthelion assuming it was the butler, come to see that everything was well – having since forgotten all that his previous conversation with Glorfindel had specifically entailed – called out, “What is it?”

The door opened and a golden head peeked inside, “Shall I come back later?”

Erestor froze up, arms stiff at his side, all relaxation _officially_ gone from his system. Forget the wine, he hadn’t drunk enough of it, and all this mess was beginning to weigh on him was more than he’d bargained for tonight. Aye, he’d known Ecthelion wanted to discuss something serious, but _this?_

What was he to do? He couldn’t just climb off the balcony with Glorfindel standing there watching. He couldn’t just sprint through the house and out the front door. The staff would see him and wonder how he’d gotten there and why he was running away. He was stuck.

Glorfindel looked away from Ecthelion, toward Erestor, and his head shot up, immediately stepping into the room and shutting the door, giving Ecthelion pause in answering Glorfindel’s question opting instead to turn as well, only to find Erestor still frozen in place, eyes darting between the two of them, his brow furrowed in anger, eyes welling once again with tears.

“How _dare_ you?” Erestor whispered, seeing his anger as the only way to get out of this situation.

“I’m sorry, but if you’ll just listen,” Ecthelion pleaded, until Glorfindel finally stood next to him, one hand on his shoulder.

“It was my fault, Erestor,” Glorfindel spoke quietly.

Erestor blinked in shock and the tears finally fell, only for him to wipe them away angrily, “What do you mean it was your fault? How could it have been your fault?”

“It wasn’t only you.”

At the look of utter confusion, Glorfindel continued, “Ecthelion told me he saw you looking – a lot – but… So did I.”

Erestor turned bright red and stepped away, “You mean?” He looked over at Ecthelion looking for confirmation, which he received. “You told him I… I thought…”

“Oh, no, I told him that as well,” Ecthelion quickly admitted, “and though I will apologize to the end of my days if you so wish it, please let me explain.”

Erestor crossed his arms and sat on the loveseat farthest away from them – waiting.

Ecthelion slowly stepped forward, sitting next to Erestor and once again placing a hand on his arm, hoping the touch would get him to open up once again.

“I noticed both of you staring,” he explained, “Neither of you were particularly subtle about it, though you both also seem especially adept at not noticing the other.”

At this even Glorfindel flushed.

“I met with Glorfindel yesterday, Erestor,” Ecthelion reached up and tucked a stray hair behind a pointed ear, “I spoke with him at length about his intentions toward you, and why he was drawn to you, and eventually explained to him that you are… Not like most elves.”

Erestor frowned again, shrugging off Ecthelion’s touch, “You should not have.”

“Aye, you are right,” Glorfindel spoke up, coming to kneel before Erestor. “And yet he did. I understand – I believe – why you must be angry at him, and upset, and no doubt even frightened. I have seen your mother frequently at court of late. I can only pretend to understand how worrisome it must be to tell _anyone_ , but you have nothing to fear from me.” He took Erestor’s hands, gently prying them from how tightly they were crossed under his arms. “I wish nothing for you but the best, as I always have.”

The youngest sighed and his shoulders drooped, his strength gone as suddenly as it had appeared and Ecthelion spoke again.

“When I asked you earlier,” he gave Erestor a moment to remember, “if you would have Glorfindel if he came to you now… I asked him the same.”

Erestor didn’t understand. What was he _saying?_

“That is what I needed to know, Erestor. I needed to know if he wanted that as well.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The three of us,” Ecthelion said plainly, “Together.”

Erestor gasped, “That is preposterous, ‘thel! It is unheard of, three elves together.”

“Aye, I had thought you might object to that,” Ecthelion sighed, “And yet here we are.”

“I thought you weren’t even interested in… You know.”

“Well, yes, ordinarily. However, I find I am easily swayed in this case. I may need more guidance than usual, but I am intrigued.”

“Ecthelion?”

“Hm?”

“That is a horrible way of saying you want to sleep with someone.”

Glorfindel laughed at that, his head thrown back, golden hair cascading over his shoulder.

“It is true Ecthelion is hardly the most eloquent of us, but his sentiment is true. Would it comfort you to know that I’ve no preference?” Glorfindel asked sincerely. “I am fascinated, yes, but more than this, I find you more than passing fair, and I have heard great things about your work in the king’s archive. It is not your body alone that I yearn for, but your mind as well. To share in your body would be, to me, an honour I would gladly accept, but chase no more than you would allow me – _if_ you would allow me – and no sooner than your majority.”

Erestor stared dumbfounded at Glorfindel, barely able to formulate a thought, though he suddenly felt more wanted than ever before. He’d received some offers since announcing himself, but few had seemed so honest as this. Most – if he were true – seemed merely curious and eager, as dogs made to wait for a meal.

He slipped one hand from Glorfindel’s grasp, placed it gently shaking on Glorfindel’s cheek, nodding. To what, he was not certain, but he knew he would let Glorfindel do with him whatever he saw fit, and that through it all, he would be safe.

The blonde leaned closer, up on his knees, empty hand rising to Erestor’s neck, cradling his head, thumb rubbing soothingly against the tip of one ear. Their breaths mingled until finally, Glorfindel closed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss to those sweetest lips.

It wasn’t a kiss of passion, but one of affection. It was soft and light and everything Erestor wanted. When they pulled back however, his eyes shot to Ecthelion still sitting beside him.

“I’m so sorry ‘thel, I –“

“No, Erestor,” Ecthelion shook his head, “This is what we wanted.”

“Will you wait for us?” Glorfindel asked, and Erestor nodded eagerly.

Erestor sat back, looking from Glorfindel to Ecthelion in confusion. _Wait_ he mouthed at him, and Ecthelion winced.

“I – ah – may have lied,” he admitted.

Glorfindel and Erestor glanced at each other, uncertain to whom Ecthelion was speaking.

“I told Glorfindel you were only 47.”

“I am no such thing and you know it!” Erestor exclaimed. “I’m nearly one hundred.”

“Aye, well, I wanted to be certain of his, shall we say, intentions?”

Glorfindel laughed, “Oh Ecthelion, do you know me no better than this?”

“Of course! At least, ordinarily I would not have hesitated, but your indifference to Erestor’s being as he is threw me off I suppose,” Ecthelion scratched his elbow idly. “It is no secret that there has been some commotion in recent months concerning Erestor’s place given his transition, and I couldn’t help thinking the worst. I am sorry.”

The dark haired lord bowed his head to them both, “Will you forgive me?” Then to Erestor, “ _Can_ you forgive me?”

“I have changed my mind, Ecthelion,” Erestor said, and as Ecthelion’s shoulders began to drop, he continued shyly, “I believe I would very much like to see what you both have to offer.”

Glorfindel was smiling when Erestor tore his eyes away from him to Ecthelion who was looking at him with something akin to awe.

“Are you certain?”

“Aye, ‘thel,” he whispered, “though, I find that just now, my nerves are shot.”

“Yes I can imagine,” Ecthelion glanced at Glorfindel, seemingly communicating with only his eyes. “Will you trust me Erestor? Will you let me guide you?”

Erestor looked between both of them and nodded, “I will.”

“Then come with me, perhaps we can begin by doing something about how tense we’ve already made you.”

“Oh?”

Ecthelion led him to the bed with Glorfindel following behind. Ecthelion lit some candles around the area as Erestor waited patiently, sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Would you be more comfortable with suggestions or commands, Erestor?” Glorfindel asked while Ecthelion finished lighting the space.

“I think if you offer me too much space to make my own decisions, I shall make none at all, though I would like to know for certain that my limits will be respected.”

“That is fair enough,” Glorfindel nodded, “Then I should tell you that if at if at any time you were to speak Morgoth’s name, we would cease immediately. There would be no question on our part, other than to make absolutely certain that no harm has come to you. We would remove ourselves from you and see that you are well above all else.”

Erestor agreed, “I would like that very much.”

With that final word, Glorfindel commanded him to strip, and though he floundered at first, uncertain of where to begin and where to put his robes, Glorfindel joined him. Glorfindel’s tunic came off first – tossed over the back of the chair in the corner – as Erestor unclasped his robes and removed them. Folded neatly, he placed them on the seat and toed off his soft shoes, sliding them underneath the chair and prompting Glorfindel to do the same – Ecthelion following suit from across the room as he was still wearing his long boots and would need more time to do so.

Glorfindel continued, removing his socks and gesturing for Erestor to sit and kneeling to remove the younger elf’s socks as well, kissing the top of each foot. As he stood once again and proceeded to loosen the lacings of his breeches, Erestor pulled his light undershirt over his head, shivering at the sudden exposure – nipples peaking in the cold air – folding the shirt and tossing it onto the chair before crossing his arms and rubbing them quickly to warm up. Glorfindel licked his lips at the sight of him before looking away pushing his breeches down and kicking them aside leaving him in naught but a small cloth covering his crotch.

“You could at least _pretend_ to keep my room clean, love,” Ecthelion sounded from the other side of the bed, causing Erestor to jump and Glorfindel to laugh.

“My apologies, my good lord of the fountain,” Glorfindel teased, “I shall have to rectify that.”

He went back to the chair and grabbed his tunic, folding it carefully and placing it beside Erestor’s clothes before bending down to pick up his breeches, exposing his backside and the full length of his legs for both his partners to gape at.

As he folded his breeches, Ecthelion came to stand by Erestor’s side and leaned down to brush his shoulder, “He certainly is a beautiful specimen, isn’t he?”

Erestor nodded mutely, his gaze travelling up and down Glorfindel’s shapely thighs, imagining the strength of them and what they might do to him later.

Ecthelion began to strip as well, satisfied with his preparations. Socks, breeches, tunic, he all threw one by one into the basket for laundry by the door as he explained what he expected of Erestor.

“I have placed an old blanket on the bed and laid out several oils on the bedside table. After you strip, you can tell me which oil you prefer and we will begin with those knots in your back.”

Erestor nodded again and unlaced his pants, tugging them down roughly and folding them before placing them on the chair now vacated by Glorfindel as he was now helping Ecthelion remove his clothes as quickly as possible. Rather, that seemed to be his goal, but was slowing him down instead.

Once his pants were placed on the pile and his loin cloth quickly removed, Erestor heard the silence in the room. The elves behind him had stopped moving. The rustling of cloth and _thump_ of each piece landing perfectly within the basket was no more. He could feel their eyes on him.

He froze, but not for long, Ecthelion commanding him to turn, and he did so, though his hands were clasped low in front of his, effectively hiding himself from sight.

Leaving his lover to undress, Glorfindel stepped forward, taking Erestor’s hands away and kissing them each, “You need not hide from our gaze, little crow.”

Erestor nodded, clenching his fists at his side.

“Now, Ecthelion asked you to choose an oil. You don’t want to make him ask again do you?”

Erestor shook his head.

“Very good,” Glorfindel placed a hand on Erestor’s cheek and tilted his head up and Erestor nearly melted at the touch of lips on his. “On you go then,” and Glorfindel swatted Erestor’s behind as he snuck past to circle the bed.

Erestor picked up each phial, uncorking it and assessing which he preferred, eventually settling for something flowery that made him almost feel like he would fall asleep. Uncertain if he was to put the others away or simply bring it back to Ecthelion, Erestor turned to find them both now completely free of their clothes and half hard already.

“I think I’d like this one,” Erestor mumbled, handing it over to Ecthelion, hardly looking at him.

“Aye, a good choice. It will help to calm you,” he gestured to the bed, “Please lie down on your stomach over the blanket and make yourself comfortable.”

“Aye sir,” Erestor said in jest, but the words went straight to Ecthelion’s cock all the same.

Erestor lay down on the bed, crawling over it slowly so as not to disturb the blanket too much as he moved, thereby giving the men at the foot of the bed ample time to watch him move and drink their fill of the sight of him before he settled.

Ecthelion rounded the bed once more and knelt on the side, uncorking the phial and letting some of the oil drip onto Erestor’s back, as Glorfindel crawled up on his side as well. When a little pool had been created at the small of Erestor’s back, he recapped it and placed on the table again. Finally, he signed to Glorfindel what he had in mind, and the two began.

Mirroring each other, they dipped one hand into the little puddle of oil and brought that hand up to rub into the other. Once both hands were aptly covered, they each placed one hand on Erestor’s lower back, the other on his shoulder and began to rub. _Long_ and _slow_ they went, rubbing the oil into Erestor’s skin and prodding and massaging out the knots in his shoulders and lower back.

They were no professionals, that much was clear, but the effort was appreciated and made enough of a difference all the same. Glorfindel came to massage Erestor’s shoulders and Ecthelion the lower as they eventually realized they were both using different techniques.

Erestor all the while groan happily as his body was caressed and he felt pleasure flood through him as it never had before. He felt warm. He felt _hot_. And the wetness he felt was not limited to his back, nor even his thighs as Ecthelion moved farther down.

He found he even enjoyed when Glorfindel’s hands would slip down his sides and the tips of his fingers massaged along the sides of his breasts. Erestor wondered how those might feel when the blonde had a proper hold of them.

_Erestor gasped._

Two large hands slowly kneaded their way back up his thighs and began to massage the globes of his rear. He’d never given much thought to how it would feel to have his flesh handled thusly, but he now found that it was more pleasurable than he had imagined.

Ecthelion kneaded and grasped the flesh, pulling the cheeks apart as he worked his thumbs into the crease, covering it in oil and blowing on it, causing Erestor to cry out again. Having hoped such a touch would bring him joy but not having experimented thus far, he whined now.

“’Thel,” Erestor called out. “Please do not stop.”

Ecthelion’s smile was mirrored on Glorfindel’s face, for truly they _had_ hoped for this, and it brought them both pure bliss to know that Erestor was not only well, but that he _enjoyed_ their touch.

The brunette continued his massage, passing one finger then the other between Erestor’s cheeks, pressing harder with one hand and lighter with the other. Already he could see Erestor winking at him and his mind reeled. He simply would wait to be inside the petite elf.

When Erestor thought he was becoming accustomed to the touching against him, Ecthelion spread his hands apart, baring Erestor’s hole completely, pressing against him _just so_ making Erestor arch his back and stick his ass out that much more. Then Ecthelion finally reached forward and ran his tongue over that twitching hole.

Erestor’s breath left him as though he’d been punched, and then, “Aah.”

“You sound so lovely when you take your pleasure, sweetest,” Glorfindel whispered in his ear. “Tell me, what is he doing down there that feels so good?”

Erestor hesitated as Ecthelion continued.

“Tell me, Erestor,” Glorfindel whispered the words against his ear, tongue drawing out the words with a little lick to the tip, “I want to hear you say the words.”

“Yes, d… Alright,” Erestor nodded. He took a breath, but Glorfindel stopped him.

“No, no, no,” He shook his head, “No need to interrupt yourself on my account, what was it you were saying?”

Erestor looked at him pleadingly.

“Tell me, sweetest.”

“Yes… Daddy,” Erestor sighed as the word passed his lips at the same time as Ecthelion blew once again over his handiwork.

Glorfindel groaned, “Yes, that’s it. Now tell me, beautiful, what is my lover doing to your ass? _Exactly._ ”

Erestor moaned as he opened his mouth, words escaping him, then, “H-he is – _hmm_ – Ecthelion is… His tongue. He is running his tongue over my ass.” Ecthelion hummed. “He is… He is _licking_ ,” his voice went up in pitch, “licking my hole. His tongue is circling around my hole. It feels so good, _daddy_.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Glorfindel encouraged him to speak while, unbeknownst to he reached down and patted Ecthelion’s head.

Ecthelion glanced up, blowing across Erestor’s twitching hole as he did. Glorfindel signed to him quickly and Ecthelion nodded before continuing.

“And what about now?”

Erestor’s back arched, his ass coming straight off the bed and pressing back against Ecthelion.

“Speak Erestor.”

“His tongue is in my _ass_ daddy,” Erestor said all in one breath. “It’s _inside._ ”

“ _Yes_ , and it’s _wonderful,_ isn’t it?” Glorfindel egged him on.

“It’s _so good_ ,” Erestor panted, “It’s _inside_ , twi-twisting, and swirling, and _wiggling so good._ ”

Glorfindel groaned, one hand finally leaving Erestor’s back to take a hold of himself at the base, grounding himself and allowing him to catch his breath. All this talk was riling him up more than even he’d expected.

He was glad then when Ecthelion pulled away, Erestor’s eyes rolling back as he fell back to the bed, small moans leaving him on every breath. Ecthelion looked up at Glorfindel and grinned at him, giving the blonde a light laugh, until Erestor’s whined interrupted them. Ecthelion’s hand had found its way where his mouth had been previously, now teasing with his fingers, sliding back and _all the way forward_ , slipping between Erestor’s wet lips to gather some of the moisture and bring it back to his hole.

His fingers were _dripping_ with it.

Glorfindel surged forth and took Ecthelion by the shoulders, kissing him hard, panting into his mouth as he struggled to reign back his lust.

“Please hurry, love,” Glorfindel told him, “I do not know how much longer I can listen to our beautiful lover before his words are too much.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Erestor sighed, “Feels so good in my pussy.”

“Now, Ecthelion.”

Ecthelion nodded, “Yes my heart. I will hurry.”

Using the Erestor’s own lubrication he inserted one finger into his hole and found that it went without much hindrance.

“Have you been doing this to yourself, sweet one?” Ecthelion asked, already wetting his fingers again to add another finger. “You take me as one well trained.”

Glorfindel’s brows raised at the question. For all Erestor’s demeanor, he’d have thought him highly inexperienced. “Is that so, sweetest? You touch your hole when daddy isn’t home to do it for you?”

“N-no,” Erestor whimpered, “I- I don’t.”

“Are you certain about that?” Ecthelion gave Erestor’s ass a light smack, causing the younger to tighten up around his fingers. “You wouldn’t be lying now, would you?”

Erestor’s heart raced at the thought of being punished for something he hadn’t done, “N-no sir, I haven’t. I swear.”

Ecthelion gave him another light smack, groaning at the ensuing tightness.

“I promise, sir. Daddy, I swear,” Erestor blew a strand of hair out of his face prompting Glorfindel to reach forth to pull the length of black hair away properly. “I’m only so excited, daddy. I want –” Erestor stopped, but remembered Glorfindel’s earlier words. “I want your cocks inside me so much, I’m all wet. I don’t know if the blanket will be enough.”

“It will have to be enough,” Ecthelion grunted, pulling his fingers back. “I have no patience left to spare.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Erestor moaned, “ _Please_ put it in now, sir. Want it so bad.”

Ecthelion kissed Glorfindel briefly, moving down to his neck and sucking bruises there as he blindly helped Erestor rise to his knees.

“Are you ready for me darling?” Ecthelion asked. Receiving only a long, drawn out _yes_ in response, Ecthelion finally pushed forth, “ _Breathe_ , Erestor. Breathe, darling. You’re doing so well.”

Erestor nodded against the pillows and took a deep breath, taking the focus off the force entering him and allowing him to relax enough for Ecthelion to sink in to the hilt. Erestor panted heavily against the pillows, adjusting to the invasion. He tightened against it and was rewarded with a loud groan from Ecthelion and two large hands on his hips holding him steady.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Ecthelion said sternly, “Let Glorfindel join us first.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Erestor reached out for the blonde as Ecthelion tilted them to the side slightly allowing Glorfindel to slight under them.

Erestor sighed happily at the feeling of Glorfindel’s hips between his thighs. He began rubbing himself along the hard shaft resting below him but quickly aborted the thought at the feeling that shot through him from his rear.

“Feels so good,” he whispered against Glorfindel’s chest, “Please give me your cock, daddy?”

Glorfindel took Erestor’s face in one hand, bringing their lips together and kissing him open-mouthed and filthy, while with his other he took himself in hand and aligned himself with Erestor’s wet cunt, watching the little jolts of pleasure as the tip of his cock brushed Erestor’s sensitive clit.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetness,” Glorfindel muttered, “So wet and warm for daddy.” He groaned, calling himself by that title arousing him just as much as when Erestor spoke it. “Sit back down and let daddy in.”

Erestor nodded rapidly and placed his hands now on Glorfindel’s chest, allowing him entry and lowering himself onto the warm cock, bearing his pert breasts to Glorfindel’s gaze.

“Feels so _good, daddy,_ ” Erestor whined, “Feels so _full_. I feel all warm, like a hug from the inside.”

Glorfindel jerked, throwing Erestor forward lightly and allowing Glorfindel to catch him, one hand on each breast, massaging them as he began to move more regularly, more slowly.

“Ecthelion, I need you to move,” Glorfindel said, and the brunette nodded.

Hands on Erestor’s hips in support, Ecthelion pulled out to the tip and pushed slowly back in to the root. Erestor threw his head back onto the elder’s shoulder, “Yes, yes, _yes,_ _yes,”_ falling from his lips to the rhythm of Glorfindel pulling out and Ecthelion pushing in – Ecthelion pulling out and Glorfindel pushing in. Erestor felt like the speed of their thrusts would drive him mad.

“Please daddy… Sir… Please move faster,” Erestor moaned, “I want to feel you both. Together.”

And move faster they did, with Erestor falling forward again, bracing himself first on the bed, then snaking his arms under Glorfindel’s shoulders and just holding on for the ride – until he turned to face Glorfindel’s neck and began sucking his own marks there.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ecthelion groaned, “I can feel you next to me. I can feel your cock inside him, Glorfindel. This is…”

“Yes,” Glorfindel kissed Erestor’s temple before placing a hand over Ecthelion’s on Erestor’s hip. “Both of you are so amazing. You feel so wonder. ‘Thel your cock is rubbing all the right places, and _Erestor…_ Sweet darling, your cunt feels so good around me. So warm and _wet_ and _dripping_. I can feel you running down the length of my cock and over my ass. You’re so wet, can you hear it love?”

He stayed quiet, allowing Erestor to focus past the sound of their breathing to the slap of skin against skin, and the squelching sounds of Glorfindel’s cock and balls against his pussy.

Erestor cried out again, “I can hear it, daddy. I can feel you. Both of you. Inside me.”

Glorfindel snuck a hand between himself and Erestor, his fingers quickly slipping to the nub between Erestor’s lips and flicking it slowly, “Will you come with us Erestor, my sweet? Will you make your daddy so proud?”

Erestor nodded, nearly tearing up at the pleasure of the words washing over him, “Yes daddy. Yes sir. I can feel it. It’s so close now.”

“Yes it is,” Ecthelion agreed, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

Erestor’s own hand snaked down to join Glorfindel’s guiding him in finding the touch that would send him over the edge, though having not thought of the possibilities of two hands upon him, his end found him sooner than expected.

His orgasm had built up so sudden and so strongly that it left him a silent, panting, twitching mess between Ecthelion and Glorfindel, pulling them both along with him in the aftershocks.

Ecthelion pulled away first, slowly removing himself from Erestor rubbing his sore, stretched out hole with his thumb before collapsing beside him. Then, together with Glorfindel, they settled Erestor’s seemingly boneless form between the two of them. The youngest was humming contentedly and mumbling nonsense interspersed with calls of _daddy_ and _sir_ and _good_ and _thank you_.

“You did so well, sweet one,” Ecthelion praised Erestor, pulling the full length of his hair back and tucking it against the pillow, out of the way, to press a kiss to a flushed shoulder.

“Aye, I am quite proud of you sweetness,” Glorfindel murmured, pressing a kiss of his own to Erestor’s forehead.

“ _Mm_ ,” Erestor hummed and nodded, his eyes blinking slowly.

“I think a rest is in order,” Glorfindel smiled softly, and it was answered silently by Erestor who smiled back with a nod.

Ecthelion chuckled, “Aye, it would be well deserved.”

As he said so, he began shuffling the dirty blanket down, pushing it off the end of the bed with his feet, then attempting to do the same with the cover, but the cover was too high under them. Begrudgingly, he rolled off his side of the bed and urged Glorfindel to do the same, and in no time at all the cover was freed from underneath Erestor and pulled up over them.

Glorfindel gently pulled Erestor forward half onto his chest and stroked his cheek, “Are you well, love?” he asked with concern, “We didn’t hurt you too much did we?”

Erestor should his head minutely, “Uh-uh.”

“And you don’t regret this evening?” Ecthelion asked.

“No regrets,” Erestor mumbled, “Only waited too long.”

This gave the elder a laugh.

“Then sleep now, dearest,” Ecthelion said and kissed Erestor’s shoulder again, pressing up against his back and nosing at the nape of his neck. “We will talk again in the morning. Goodnight Erestor.”

“Goodnight sweetness,” Glorfindel sighed as sleep claimed him.

“Goodnight sir. Goodnight daddy. ‘Love you both very much.”

 


End file.
